Chronique d'une seule nuit
by Isabella-katey
Summary: Un matin après une nuit un peu particulière


**CHRONIQUE D'UNE SEULE NUIT**

**Bones**

**Par Vanous**

**Genre:**** One shot, Booth's pov .**

**Diclaimers: **** Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun et les fans de la série.**

Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient par les stores baissés, indiquant que c'était déjà le matin. Il régnait une douce quiétude dans la chambre, il n'avait pas envie de s'arracher à ce cocon, où il se sentait bien. Pourtant il fallait qu'il parte, sa place n'était pas auprès d'elle, même si son coeur lui disait le contraire.Une seule nuit s'était déjà pas si mal . Il savait que cela devait arriver, il l'avait pressentit dès leur première rencontre. Cette femme, son exact contraire l'avait attiré tout de suite malgré lui, alors que tout les opposaient. Il s'était dit que c'était juste une attirance, que ça passerait mais pourtant ce n'était pas passé. Cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle avait augmenté au cours des mois qui les avait vu devenir partenaires.

Elle avait pourtant le don de le rendre fou et il aimait cela car il l'avait apprit à la connaître et à savoir quelle femme elle était. Elle n'était pas si associable que cela quand elle voulait, elle était aussi bien plus humaine qu'il ne le pensait simplement que le docteur Temperance Brennan se cachait derrière une armure qu'elle avait construite et renforcé au cours des années. Il avait découvert une jolie jeune femme au caractère fort, qui l'étonnait chaque fois un peu plus. Etonnant était le mot approprié pour la décrire, c'était le charme et la grâce teinté bien souvent de zones d'ombres qui la rendait inaccessible de part la dureté et la froideur qui pouvait émaner d'elle. Bones était un paradoxe à elle toute seule et pour cela elle fascinait Booth.

C'était tellement dure de ce dire que ce n'était que pour une nuit, car pour la première fois de sa vie il aimait réellement. Avant il n'avait éprouvé que de vagues sentiments pour des femmes qui n'avait fait que passer dans sa vie comme Tessa. La vie réservait parfois de belles surprises, Bones en faisait partie, elle avait une place centrale dans sa vie mais pas comme il le voudrait. Elle n'était que sa partenaire pourtant il savait bien qu'ils seraient toujours plus. Cette nuit le prouvant bien. Comment pouvait-il continuer à travailler avec elle alors qu'ils avaient franchi le point de non-retour ? Cette question le hantait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il faudrait pourtant qu'ils y arrivent tout les deux même si au départ ce ne serait pas facile, de toute manière rien n'est si facile dans la vie et surtout pas les histoires d'amours.

Il la regardait dormir, elle ressemblait à un ange, tellement sereine, si différente de la femme qu'elle était quand ils étaient partenaires. Dans l'intimité elle était simplement une femme passionnée qui se donnait corps et âme, une amante douce et délicate, qu'on aimait. Dans ses bras il s'était consumé, consumé de plaisir et surtout d'amour. Leurs étreintes avaient été d'une rare intensité, il aimait lui faire l'amour car elle était faite pour lui, chaque mots, chaque gestes, chaque caresses étaient donné et rendu avec une telle ferveur. En repensant aux souvenirs de leur nuit, l'envie d'elle se fit sentir au plus profond de lui, elle était la à coté de lui, il n'avait qu'à la réveiller, un baiser suffirait et ils repartiraient dans leur monde mais il n'avait pas le droit même si l'envie était forte, maintenant il savait ce que c'était d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour.

Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant ou sinon après il ne pourrait plus. Il se leva le coeur lourd, il s'habilla puis il s'assit de nouveau sur le lit près d'elle. Il se pencha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit, c'était impossible, c'était un souvenir d'eux qu'il garderait gravé au fond de son coeur.

Il lui lança une dernier regard lourd de sens puis franchit la porte et s'en alla loin d'elle, loin d'eux.

Une seule nuit et une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue...

**FIN**


End file.
